Armed Intervention
by TegamiKagami
Summary: An UNKNOWN takes the Gundam Pilots of AC and dumps them in the raging war of two races in CE. Which side will they fight for? Where do they stand? What is it they must protect? This is no longer a fight for peace. Its a fight to end all wars. An Armed Intervention.


_Disclaimer: It is obvious I don't own any of this, otherwise Quatre would have been the Main Character in Wing. The rights belong to Sunrise and company. This is simply a fan fiction dedicated to my love for the two series._

!-_-_-_-!

 **Eve's Sequel**

!-_-_-_-!

The year was After Colony 195. An era where major technological breakthroughs and space travel innovations has become common place. By this time, mankind has long since reached the stars and made the vast emptiness of space their home. They began a new life away from the earthen lands and into the artificial scenery of space colonies.

Although, with the numerous new discoveries, also came the creation of destructive weapons that shook mankind to its very core. The Earth Alliance, drunk by power and greed, took control of the colonies, one after the other in the name of peace and prosperity yet anything but. In retaliation, the rebel citizens of certain colonies sent their own soldiers down to earth in the guise of shooting stars, that was Operation Meteor.

These new arsenals were dubbed as GUNDAMs and their arrival sparked the stage for the most devastating war this universe has ever seen since humanity's ascent into space, with each side causing mayhem in their wake. The warfare lasted over a year, in the end almost causing all life on earth to cease to exist. Only by the efforts select individuals did the war between the Earth and Colonies came to an end but not before millions of sacrifices were made. In honor of the fallen soldiers and the families they left behind, the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the single government formed under the united banner of all countries on earth, scrap every last weaponry in existence so that they can never be used again to start a war.

The USAN along with the colonies signed a pact to never again cause conflict on one another, at last ensuring a lasting peace to pass. The Gundams, the sole reason that the war ended were sent to their final resting place in the sun where they will stay forever. Their pilots' identity were dimmed unnecessary and thus allowing the young soldiers to start a normal life away from conflicts.

In the present day, year A.C 198, humanity celebrates two years of peace and prosperity under the guidance and leadership of one Vice Foreign Minister Darlian along with the protection of the Preventers whom as the named suggests were formed to prevent anymore conflicts to escalate into full-blown wars.

Even so, though the war is over, the fighting still continues, maybe not in this universe, maybe not in this time but in another land much like their own.

!-_-_-_-!

A man is running on a back alley, his hand clutching a fresh wound from a gunshot as blood drip down and stained the pavement. His signature braid trailing after him as he run as fast as he could with an open wound, only thinking of getting far away from there. He has lost too much blood and dark spots has started to appear in his field of vision. He deduced he'd be blacking out soon enough.

The man cursed his luck for falling into a trap. He may have used it all up during his reckless lifestyle back in the war. He's seriously out of shape, having neglected to train in favor of building his own junkshop. He also cursed his foolishness for thinking he could take on his pursuer unarmed. He'd left his gun at home for he was in a hurry to buy some supplies for his newest creations. Once again, his excitement got the better of him.

It's hard to believe that just a few hours, he'd been cheekily skipping around the city. It was halfway pass the day when he noticed them, dress in prim black suits. He looked like those able bodied crooks only out on the streets to collect depths or torment others in alleyways. He'd dilled with them before and he always came out on top. This time was different. He's gut told him so and he trusted his guts on these things. He took a sharp turn and prepared to lead his pursuer somewhere with less people. He did not want any needless causalities on his hands especially as he swore off killing.

That decision turned out to be a grave mistake for as soon he was out of prying eyes, a bullet came sailing straight for him from above. If not for his years of experience, the man would have surely lost his life. Although, the bullet still did graze his forearm. Which brings him to his current situation, running at top speed to find a hiding spot to gather his wits and form a suitable counterattack. He is now sure he has more than one assailant.

As he stops at a fork in the path, his trained ears picking up footsteps to his left. Opting to run away from his pursuers and not towards them, he takes the path to his right but once again, he regrets that decision. He could not dodge this time around as a bullet pierced right through his leg, immobilizing him and preventing him from moving any further. The man fell to his knees, his strength slowly leaving him. The man could laugh at himself. He'd survive every major battle during the eve's war and a measly gunshot will be the end of him.

With one last glance at the artificial light sipping through the crack in-between the buildings, he whispers, "Guess my lucks run out of. I'm sorry, Hilde!" The man closes his eyes and succumbs to the lull of exhaustion and blood loss.

Not a moment later did a figure exit the shadows in the alley, their boots echoing in the enclose space. 'Pilot 02 confirmed'. A mechanical voice resounded from in the figure's person. They crunch down and began to examine the extent of the man's wound. He first checks for a pulse, sighing in relief at finding it still beating loud and clear.

The figure then takes the man's stiff form and easily hoist it up to rest on their shoulder. He signals his partner stationed at the top of an adjacent building. With a quick glance behind him, the figure marches off back into the darkness. Their mission now complete.

!-_-_-_-!

A woman's heels click and clack on the smooth tiled floors of a certain building. Her shoulders flank by two bulky men in black suits. She walks in a regal fashion with grace and confidence in each step yet she seemed to be quite in a hurry, her movements much faster and quicker than what is dimmed normal. Her bodyguards were almost left behind in her haste as she navigated the long winding hallways in search of an elevator.

Once finding one, it barely managed to open on itself when she shoved herself through the gap and punch in the button for the top floor. She taps her heels impatiently as she waited for the moving block of metal to arrive at its destination. It made a sharp beep as it reopened at the fiftieth floor. The women spotted her objective at once. She wastes no time to address the person which must have been a secretary sitting behind a desk right beside a pair of large oak doors.

"Excuse me, Miss. I need to speak with Mr. Winner."

The said women look up from her work, her eyes widening at the sight of the person standing before her. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian!" She gasps in obvious surprise though it dulls a bit upon processing what was being ask of her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'm afraid the boss specifically instructed he would not be disturbed."

Relena ignores the other women's words and simply made her way to the wooden doors.

"I'm sure its fine. I have an urgent business in need with his immediate attention," she smiles though it lacks the gentleness she is widely known for. Clearly, she is troubled. Relena knocks only once before pushing the door and letting herself in. The secretary tries to follow and stop her but her path is block by young politician's bodyguards.

Once inside, she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. It's been some time since she's spoken with her old friend. Their schedules often clashing with one another. She wishes this talk was under different circumstances but that's just her wishful thinking.

Reluctantly, she steps forward, spotting a familiar platinum blonde head standing behind a desk filled to the brim with stack of papers. She gapes in awe, even her own desk didn't have that much paperwork.

"Ahem!" she coughs loud enough for him to hear, causing him to twirl around and lock his own cobalt blue orbs with princess's aquamarine eyes. "Relena!" The young man's voice is lace with a pinch of surprise and shock. "What brings you here?"

"Quatre, I need to speak with you about something."

He obliges, standing up from where he sat, the report he'd been working on now lay forgotten on the top of the desk. He motions for Relena to sit on a couch at the side of the room. Quatre had set it there specifically when he needed to speak with someone on a more comfortable setting. He sat right in front of Relena, on the opposite couch. He frowns a little when he notices a grim line marring the young women's face. He could tell something is deeply troubling his long-time friend as her shoulders are stiff, her posture is frigid, her hands are fidgeting and her eyes has a foggy glaze in them.

"Want some tea?" He tries, hoping the soothing scent and taste of the ginseng can calm her down. He takes the pitcher and pours Relena a cap.

Relena gratefully accepts the offered drink, carefully sipping the still hot olive green liquid as to not burn herself, "Thank you." She whispers

"No problem," Quatre smiles, happy to find she's relaxed, even if it's only by a little. His mind thinks about could get the strongest women he knows rattled to this extent. There aren't a lot of options.

"So?" he starts. "What do I own the pleasure?"

"Right!" The relaxing tea almost made her forget her main objective for this visit. "It's about the gundam pilots?"

Quatre, in response closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Did something happen to them?" She expected him to jump and demand answers yet instead, he steadily held back an outburst and waited for her answer.

Relena, a bit shaken, gulps. She is unable to form the right words to say. It is weird because she always knew what to say, at least that's what others have told her. Quatre, seeing Relena's hesitance in the matter takes a deep breath and decides to break the ice while it's still thin.

"They've gone missing, haven't they?"

It's the young politician's turn to gasp, her eyes wide and shock. Quatre only shakes his head and elaborates on what he meant. "I've heard. Rashid keeps me informed of the world's daily happenings since I've been busy with running the company, although I don't know how they disappeared."

"I had only been informed yesterday." Relena begins, recounting the info she's just been told no more than a few hours ago.

"Preventer Sally has now classified Agent Chang Wufei as Missing-in-Action. She began suspecting when he did not report in when he should have after his latest field mission. Wufie is not like that and Sally fears he may have been ambush. As for Trowa, his ringmaster called in and said he'd suddenly vanish after retiring to the cabin he shared with his sister, Catherine. When he went to check on them the next morning, He said the place was ransacked with Catherine laying sprawled on the floor, sporting a large bump on the top of her head. Lastly, Hilde came to me personally to find help in locating Duo, she said he's been gone for 2 whole days. The last she saw him was when he told her he'd be going out to restock his inventory. He never came back."

Quatre raises a brow, taking note of the circumstances in his friend's disappearance. He also takes notice a certain someone's name was not mentioned. "I assume you haven't heard from Heero yet?"

"No, I haven't and that's actually why I came to you today. I think someone is after all of you and judging by how they easily took out the Wufei, Trowa and Duo, they are most definitely capable taking you and Heero."

"That is if they haven't gotten to him yet," Quatre tells the truth, no matter how much he wishes it is untrue.

In response, Relena's hands fly to cover her mouth as her eyes began to water but no tear would fall. "That can't be." In the two years after the war, she hardly caught a glimpse of the perfect soldier but she knows he's there, watching her from afar. Its known to her and most of those closes to her that the former pilot of Wing Zero held a special place in her heart.

Quatre stands up and tries to comfort her. "That is only an assumption. We both know Heero. He's the best out of all of us. If there really is someone after us again, he'll be the last to fall. For now, we should focus our attention on finding our captured friends. I believe in their ability to escape on their own but if our enemy has managed to overcome them once, they can do it again. They'll need our help."

"Right! Of course." Relena settles, her resolve reinforced. She will find the other pilots and bring them back. It's her job to do so, to protect the people and the peace. "I'll inform the Preventors, get as much eyes on the field as we can. We'll search the entire universe if we have to. We owe it to you guys at least."

Quatre smiles though something lies underneath that Relena can't pinpoint. She noticed it the moment she mentioned the other pilots. She shrugs it off as concern. The boys have survived hell and have finally found comfort in this time of peace, now it's about to be shattered by a group whose intention still lay in mystery.

Relena stands up and bows toward Quatre. She has work to do. Quatre mimics her and escorts her to the door. Just before exiting through giant oak doors, Relena turns and stating one last time, "You have to be careful, alright? We don't know when they'll strike next."

"I know," he reassures her. "And when they do, I'll be ready."

Relena finally leaves, out the door and out of sight but the instant Quatre could no longer hear her footstep, his smile curves down to a sad grimace. A back door hidden from view by white curtain opens to his right and out comes a women distinctively older than him.

She looks at him, void of any emotions and voices the thought running through his head, "They're on to us," she states as a matter of fact. "The Earth Sphere as well as the Preventers."

"We don't have much time left." Quatre agrees, retaking his sit by his desk. The women remain standing as she removes her cap that concealed her golden blonde locks, the shade identical to the young Winner heir. The women note the drop in the boy's shoulder, knowing full well how much the situation is hurting him. "I'm sorry, Quat. Had you not seen the report, you wouldn't have to do this." Her voice echoing in the giant room.

At that, Quatre swirls around lock on blue orbs also much like his. "I know but… It can't be help. I would have figured it out eventually. Its better this way. For all of us."

The women sigh deeply, raising her hand to Quatre's shoulder. "Thank You Quat… for understanding."

"What are families for?" he reassures her. "I just hope it's worth it." He stirs his gaze to the glass wall beside him, overlooking the entire colony he called home. He knows it'll be a long time before he can return. He's got one last mission to complete.

!-^_^-^_^-^_^-!

An explosion ignites the sky with hot flaming scraps of plastic, metal and cement. In every direction, the once tall tower scattered into millions of pieces. He watched the scene unfold, his grip on the gun in his hands tightening.

He'd come to that place to meet a friend, someone who he knew he can trust thus he let his guard down and walk in through the front door. As it turned out, this supposed meeting became a death trap as bullet came raining down on him. He'd manage to evade at the last second and take refuge behind a pillar. He contemplated how many his enemies were and judging by the number of bullets and the trajectory they came from, there are only four. That fact however meant that he is gravely outnumbered with a mere pistol and a limited number of shots.

He ducks to the left, narrowly missing a bullet aimed for his eye. He risked peaking from hiding spot, easily spotting the shadow of his enemy up on an elevated rail. Smoke surrounded the area, courtesy of the earlier explosion. He steps out of the protection of the pillar, confident the enemy wasn't looking. Once he is sure, he sneaks out and change spots.

He found the right position behind a big chunk of cement which had planted itself there through sheer force. The place provided him with the perfect cover while his enemies tried in vain to spot him through the thick layers of dust. Leaning for support, he raised his gun to his chest and brace himself. Taking a small window of opportunity, he fired a shot toward the form still standing a floor above. The loud thud of something obviously falling alerted the man that he was successful at knocking down his target. Only three more to go.

He once again changes location as he found his next target. The figure was also hiding behind a piece of debris, their back to him. He took aim and was about to let loose another bullet when he heard the distinct hissing of gas licking from a pipe. He lowered his gun. If that hissing sound was truly from a gas leak, then that last explosion only triggered a chain reaction.

He turned his back and was prepared to high tail out of there when he suddenly felt lightheaded and fuzzy inside. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness with to no avail. He fell down to his knees with one hand on a whole for support. Being closer to the ground, he spotted a silver canister licking out a white gas of sort. It mixed with the smoke from the explosion thus he didn't notice.

"Damn," he murmured as his body's strength gave in and he fell face first on the sooth covered gravel. The last thing he sees before the blackness took over is a woman with long locks of dark brown and a pair of amber pools that glowed gold in the darkness.

Once his eyes closed, the figure crunch down and poke his shoulder, checking if he has truly lost consciousness. It took four of them and tones of firearms and explosive to take this one down. They look to their side, spotting their fallen comrade with an already thick red pool created by the open wound. They lowered their head, they'd lost own of their own with this one unlike the others. He deserved the title 'Perfect Soldier'.

Then a mechanical voice resounded from their back. _Pilot 01 confirmed._ The figure takes a moment for voice's message to sink in, then it called over one of its colleague still breathing and have them carry the boy. They are done there. Their last target now acquired.

!-^_^-^_^-^_^-!

In a quiet empty space where no human has yet dared to venture into, an anomaly of sorts began to form. The nearest celestial body or rather bodies to the site is the asteroid belt, the large ring composes of nothing but gigantic rocks separating the mars from the earth. Due to the location's unique characteristics of fluctuating energies, none of the universe own residents' peak up a miniature black hole form literary out of nowhere.

As soon as it gained a considerable size, the nose of a white-painted ship emerged. The thing looks to be the size of a space station but has the design of a battleship, complete with gun barrels loaded to its sides. It easily matches the length of a medium-size asteroid which could mean it is one of the latest spaceships ever made.

At the ship's bridge located at the very front of it stood two shadowy figures. The lack of light in the place made it hard to identify who they are. The dimmed room seem to not affect the two as one of them stirred through the use of a wheel while the other sat behind a monitor. It is depicted footages of security cameras. The videos all shared the same content, only differing in the angles they were taken. It showed a room containing five capsules neatly arrange in a row and in each capsule slept men that could be barely out of adolescence.

"How is it?" A deep monotone originated from the one behind the wheel yet their gaze did not stray from their course.

A much higher pitch voice answered, the second figure relaying the data presented by the computers, "Vitals Normal, Brain Activity Normal, Breathing Normal, Heart Rate Normal. They're all good to go."

"Alright! Load them to their respective carriers."

Just then, the swoosh of a glass door opening made itself known. From behind them, another figure emerges though this one look smaller compared to the other two. When they spoke, their voice was also a pitch higher than the second figure, indicating they are either young or a female. "Neuro-link fully functional. The Cerebral Memory Implant installed successfully." They reported in.

"Good! Have they all been transferred yet?" The first figure asked the second one as the latter fiddled with the controls. "Just a minute."

A minute did pass and a green light switch on beside the screen. "All five successfully transferred to the designated areas. Ready on your signal."

Suddenly, the massive ship jerked to a halt, causing the two of the three occupants of the bridge to lose their balance and fall over. The tall figure on the wheel click a switch beside them as the bottom half of the ship began to open. Inside revealed a smaller replica of the triangular ship. The sides of the larger ship also opened up and two almost identical shuttles were loaded in. With another push of a button, all three engines came to life and sprang out of the hanger and into the open space.

In no time, the replica ship gained a far off distance from its mother ship. One last push of a button and it split into 3 equal parts. Now five specks of light slice through the blackness of open space almost as if a mimicking an old forgotten memory. Leaving red trails of light in their wake, the five object resembled shooting stars. An exact play-by-play rewrite of the Gundams first decent at the start of the Eve's wars.

The three in the ship watch the fruit of months of preparation finally in motion. The one previously on the monitor stood up and retrieved a communicator. They spoke in a low, almost computerized voice. ' _This is Katrina. First Phase of Operation Moebius complete. Proceeding to Phase 02.'_

!-^_^-^_^-^_^-!

Change Wufie prided himself for being a resourceful young man, always in control of the situation given and always having a plan in hand. Most of his actions during the war may have seem unreasonable but to him they, they were necessary to put an end to it. Yet now imagine his surprise when he wakes up in complete darkness with no memory of how he had gotten there. It took no more than a second later for him to realize he isn't in some kind of room with drained lights but rather in a compact space that exceeding reminded him of Nataku's cockpit. No sooner had he thought this did he get assaulted and nearly blinded by a sudden flood of light in front of him. He squinted as his eyes got use to his surroundings.

For the first time since waking up in that strange thing, Wufei tries to move his body and then finding his limps to be aching in protest. He must have been sitting there for a long time for his muscle to have become sore. He didn't like the sound of that. Wufie took a minute to breath fully and simple relax. He needs to calmly assess his situation before doing anything else.

For the most part, he could now see he is somehow sited on something resembling an escape pod with little to no room to move around. In front of him is a monitor which he guessed is projecting the image of the outside world which was pretty much an endless amount of water as far as the eye could see. No land is in sight and it's pretty clear to him that he is somewhere in the vast ocean in a lone chunk of metal with no hope of rescue. Wufie sighs at the development, how had he gotten himself into this.

The last he remembers was exiting the Preventors HQ after yet another successful assignment. He was on his way to report to his superior, Sally Po but then his memory is cut short, almost as if a part of it was forcible remove, leaving a void of nothingness in its place. Wufie tries to concentrate on that last memory. That couldn't be it. At that, he groans as his head all of a suddenly wants to tear itself apart and put itself back together again. An image flashes across his mind, one with a person he had never thought to see again.

He tries to shake it off, initially thinking his mind playing a trick on him but the image stayed clear and true as if it was something from only a few hours ago. The image showed a man standing at the foot of a fully reconstructed Altron. A tall man with a shaved head, a lab coat and a fierce glim in his eyes. Wufie was sure the man had perish inside Peacemillion when he and his fellow scientist made their last noble attempt to atone for their sins. Master O seemed to look at him apologetically with a tired line marring his face. He spoke but the words seem to elude Wufie at the moment. He could not recall what his former mentor said but he knew it was something important. With Altron by the man's side as if he was once again handing his beloved Nataku back to Wufie. The sole descendant of the proud clan of Chinese warriors knew something was happening and whether he like it or not, a war is once more than likely to break out.

Wufie jocks at the memory. There has to be something more to it. The Altron looming over Master O look to be brand new and newly constructed but something seemed to be off. He felt it in his guts. He is sure that is Nataku yet the feeling felt different. He cannot place the odd thug inside him. Then another massive headache attacks the former gundam pilot as the voice he could not hear before rang in his eyes in crescendo. ' _Fight Wufie. Put an end to all wars.'_ It said. ' _This false peace cannot last forever. End it once 'n for all. Fight!'_ It repeated over and over again.

He knew it to be Master O's voice yet somehow lace within it are thousand other voices, those of his family and companions. He also heard a women's voice screaming for his name. A voice that made his blood boil and his heart freeze. His eyes widen in shock, "Nataku!" he whispers. "It couldn't be."

He stays like that in silence for a minute. His mind mulling over this revelation. It was not possible. Meiran has long since persish - at the start of the war - when he gained the resolution to fight and avenge his wife's death. Yet here it is with a memory fresh in his mind, the people of his past haunting him, telling him to do what he must.

Wufie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows what he has to do. He looks above his head and frowns. With one mighty kick, the hatch of the metallic orb comes free and out came the fierce form of Chang Wufie. He takes a second to gaze at the field of clear blue water as far as the horizon. "Your message is clear. I will find Nataku and fight to end any conflicts. This I swear." He proclaims to the heavens above. No longer waiting for a response for he knew nothing would come, Wufie jumps into the air and makes a mighty flash on the ocean surface.

!-^_^-^_^-^_^-!

 _A/n: This is the Prologue of_ ** _Armed Interventaion._** _Has anyone figured out where that title came from?_

 _I also apologize in advance for the poor grammar that are sure to pop up somewhere, though i've already check, there are bound to be some I missed._

 _Untill next chapter then, Thanks for reading and have a nice day. This is KAT signing out. Bye!_


End file.
